


Fix Me.

by Lolsthecat



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Clay's Daughter, Club Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Murder, Reader-Insert, SOA - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Trust, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: You are Clay Morrow’s daughter. Your mother was a Croweater; she died when you were still a baby, leaving Clay to raise you. Gemma took over the mothering responsibilities raising you alongside Jax. This formed the basis of Clay and Gemma’s relationship even before John’s death. He loved her for raising you the right way. The club was your blood through and through. You were never too far, always inside the borders of Charming. Jax, Opie and Juice were always by your side, the best of friends throughout childhood. However, you pulled away from the club for the last six months. Your number changed, you stopped working and your face was no longer a feature on Main Street. It happened in stages, the blamed it on infatuation. But your disappearance never sat well with Clay, drove him almost insane. Until the day you showed up at the MC clubhouse beaten and bloody. You needed to mend relationships and fix the things you had broken.COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

The club sat at the bar, drinking away the afternoon after a run done well. As she approached the doors she could hear the raised cheers and laughter. She felt home even before she stepped foot in the door. Placing her hand on the door she slowly pushed it open, willing it to not make a sound. She kept her head low, hair dangled in her face. She looked out of place, the heat blazed outside and she was covered up to her neck, loose tracksuit bottoms, pull over sweatshirt, the hood pulled up, with a scarf to match. Half-Sack took note of the new presence and looked at Clay nodding in his direction. “Can I help you, Sweetheart?” Clay asked walking his way over to the homeless looking girl. She peeled her (E/C) off the floor and looked him in the eyes. “Daddy?” She cried hysterically, throwing herself into his arms, ignoring the pain it caused. Jax knew that voice anywhere, but it was one that he missed and had not heard in a while. His smile fell from his face. Jax slowly got up, trying to examine the girl in front of him as he made his approach. She pulled away from Clay, wiping her nose on her sleeve she went back to looking at the ground. Jax slowly reached out and pulled down the hood on her head. Her long ash blonde hair fell free. “(Y/N)?” he said barely above a whisper, pulling her chin up with his index finger. Everyone was staring... Everyone gasped when they saw the old and new bruises and cuts that lay across her face. Clay could barely hold his anger in, someone put their hands on his little girl. He paced back and forth in front of her, rubbing his fists. “Who?” he said through gritted teeth, “Who the fuck did this?” Her eyes were red and puff, she was the shell of the girl they all knew and loved. “That scumbag boyfriend? Monroe?” A slight nod of the head was all they needed to get fired up. Tig was first he punched the bar, he could not believe this was happened under their noses. “Clay... we end this tonight... we bury the prick.” A small mousy voice calmed the situation slightly.  
“He’s dead. I killed him.” She looked at Tig then at Clay “it was kill or be killed.”  
“Where’s the body?” Tig approached her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
“Still in the house. They will know it was me. I should just turn myself in.”  
“No!” Clay voice was so loud, so low, it made the walls almost shake. “Give me your keys. Get cleaned up. Juice stay with her. Prospect, keep an eye on this place.” He turned to his daughter and kissed her forehead. “Your room is still back there. Never been touched but your Ma did clean it.” She smiled briefly and the group stormed out one by one, kissing her as they left; welcoming her home.  
“Got any bags?” Juice asked sadly, slightly hating himself for letting you pull away so easily.  
“Just the one on the back of the bike” she said meekly looking everywhere but in his eyes.  
“Prospect! Get her bag” The prospect jogged from behind the bar into the parking lot. (Y/N) took point and walked back into the dorms. Her room had not changed, everything was still in its place on it was cleaner. Half-Sack placed her bag at Juice’s feet and went back to the bar. Juice leant on the doorway watching her as she inspected her room. “Gemma keeps it clean. We were waiting for you to come home.” The heat was all becoming too much. She removed the scarf from her neck slowly. Juice eyed her wounds and bruises from a distance. She pulled at the hem of her sweatshirt, the pain becoming all too much she looked at Juice. “Help me?” she looked at the floor embarrassed and he could not help but smile. He looked her up and down before walking over to help. She winced and hissed in pain as Juice peeled the sweatshirt from her body. He threw it across the room and looked over her now exposed body. The tight spaghetti strap vest hid nothing. The cuts, the bruises, the fact she was starving but it also showed her tattoos, the ones her and Juice got together once upon a time. He pushed her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. Juice finally realised he had been holding his breath and let it out, pulling into a hug. From that moment he vowed never to let her out of his sight again.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He pulled away from the hug and led her into her bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around her. “Hold this.” She clutched it tightly to her body as Juice pulled down her sweatpants and removed her top. With a firm grip on her hips he ordered her to jump, as he lifted her onto the bathroom counter. “The tables have turned,” she looked down at Juice as he inspected her all over. “Used to be me cleaning you up” She softly smiled at him. Juice could not help it; he beamed a smile back at her. The pair had so much history together. They were closer than close. For years they took up two rooms in the dorm and as everyone got old ladies and slowly moved out into their own places, but they stayed put. Whether it was Juice coming home drunk, drugged out of his mind or beaten to a pulp he would always go to her for help. Although (Y/N) never needed physically cleaning up, he was there for her emotionally. He would leave his Croweaters at all times of night in order to keep her company; they’d watch TV, talk and cuddle. The pair had a bond that was ironclad. Jax and Opie would joke about (Y/N) being the female version of Juice. And the main thing, Clay never questioned it. “This may hurt.”  
Juice finished cleaning her up and helped her get dressed. The two sat in silence on her bed for what felt like an eternity. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let this happen” (Y/N) said with her head hanging low. “I never should’ve trusted that fucker. I never should have left. I never should’ve killed him.” Juice stared at her thinking of the best thing to say. He had so many questions swimming in his mind. Juice placed a hand gently on her thigh. Looking down at the floor he sighed. “Shit happens; you didn’t know it would end up this way. It’s more the club’s fault... my fault. I never should have let you go so easily. You are my best friend and I wasn’t there to protect you from this. I should’ve known something was wrong when you never returned my calls. There was just so much other shit going on with the club.... I will never forgive myself.” Although she was the one with the physical markings, it was at that moment she realised it affected everyone else emotionally. She held his hand tight and used her other the raise his chin. “This falls on me and I know it. I’m nobody’s bitch, yet I rolled over and let him do this to me. Let him lock me down and take me away from my family. You know what snapped me out of it?” Juice shook his head, his guilt hung heavy on his chest. “You. Your Birthday is next week, I asked to see you. This shit,” she said gesturing to her body, “compliments of that question. I snapped... I haven’t missed your birthday in 20 years, not about to start now. I got myself in that mess, and I got myself out. Just took a little encouragement is all.” Silence fell across them for a moment. “Are you mad at me Juice?”  
“I could never be mad at you (Y/N). I’m just never letting you out of my sight again.” They smiled at each other. “And your love life... officially over. I vet everyone from now on. Background checks, everything .. the whole nine yards.”  
“Trust me Juan, I agree with you on that. I hope you don’t mind me hanging on you like a bad smell for a while.” She nudged him playfully.  
“Fine by me. I was going to stalk you anyway” He smiled at her.  
Clay and the club returned. “Get me my daughter. Church in 5, I want her there.” Half-Sack tried to respected boundaries, even though the door was open he still knocked on the wall beside it to gather Juice and (Y/N)’s attention. “Church. And Clay wants you there (Y/N)” Juice nodded and waved him off. Taking her hand he led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short XD

Juice brushed small circles on the back of her hand in an attempt to calm her from what will happen next. The club sat around the table staring at her and Juice as they entered the room. (Y/N) lent up against the wall. “Seems like Monroe fell asleep smoking a cigarette. Burnt his house down.” Clay announced to everyone. “It’s just lucky that my girl was here when that happened. No one talks to the cops about it, as far as the club is concerned nobody knows anything. As for you,” he points to (Y/N) and continues “stay out of sight until the bruises and cuts fade. And Juice, you’ll be babysitting until this blows over.”  
“Fine by me.” Juice tried to sound as monotone as possible, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat excited at the prospect of spending all his time with. Clay dismissed the pair from the meeting room in order to continue with club business.  
  
(Y/N) followed Juice back into his dorm room as he powered up his Xbox. “And you call yourself a nerd.” She shook her head chuckling. For most of their life the pair argued about over console or PC, which was better. Juice smiled “I don’t want to hear it.”  
“No, but if I built you a rig you’d never look back. This thing” she said pointing towards the Xbox. “in comparison is a piece of shit.” Juice handed her a controller,  
“Shut up and play.”  
  
Hours later Juice paused the game and left the room. (Y/N) smiled, out of the corner of her eye she saw old pictures of Juice. They decorated his mirror, pictures of him and her, ones of her, Juice, Jax and Opie. She thumbed a picture of the two of them pulling it from its place, closer inspecting it. She was dressed in loose fitting khakis and a white tank top, guns strapped to her sides. Juice was wearing his signature jeans and tight white tee, also brandishing weapons. That was the day he took her shooting. He taught her with a hands on method. Standing behind her holding her hips to square her. Juice returned pulling her from her memories. “Drink?” he said holding a bottle of Jack. “Let me check them over too” he said motioning towards her wounds.  
“remember this day?” She asked holding the picture up to him as he checked her over. Juice let out a breathy laugh as he took a sip from the bottle. “I remember how bad you was.” (Y/N) took the bottle from him matching him drop for drop. She shook her head passing it back. “I got better though.”  
“I think you were faking” a heat raised on her cheeks. Indeed she did make out to be worse than what she was at first, as an excuse to spend time with him, to get close to him.  
  
Half a bottle of Jack later she came clean. “I was faking, Jax and Dad had already taught me. Think the daughter of SAMCRO wouldn’t be a crack shot?” Juice nudged her shoulder as they sat together on his bed. A goofy grin came across his face. “Since we are finally coming clean, I already knew. Jax told me you could before we went.” He reached for the Jack in her other hand. She pulled it further away from him causing him to come crashing down on top of her. “Liar,” she said with her breath hitched in her throat. “so you just wanted an excuse to touch me?” Juice licked at his lips and dropped his eyes to her mouth. “Maybe I did. But I don’t need one now.” He said moving his mouth just inches above hers. His eyes borrowed into hers, trying to assess what she was thinking. She let the bottle fall lifeless on the bed and moved her hand to the back of his neck, encouraging his movements. Juice took this a sign to proceed. He softly placed a kiss on her lips. Pulling back almost instantly. (Y/N) needed more, she pulled him down to her again. Their lips fitted together perfectly, moving in sync. His hand slid up her side as he nibbled at her lip. She gasped opening her mouth for him. He slipped in his tongue and explored her mouth cautiously and lovingly. Her hands caressed his chest and face.  
  
“Get off of my daughter! Now!” Clay’s voice echoed throughout the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Clay grabbed Juice but his kutte dragging him off of (Y/N). Clay tossed him out of the room and into the adjacent wall. Juice’s head hit the wall with a thud. The rest of the MC that sat in the bar came down the hallway. Juice crumpled to the floor seeing stars. Clay pulled his fist back. Before he could hit Juice, (Y/N) had thrown herself between the two. “Dad, No!” She shielded Juice from her father. Tig stepped in front of Clay pushing him back. “Clay, what is going on?” Tig tried to defuse whatever situation was unfolding. Clay clenched his jaw. “She’s off limits!” He barked. Tig face dropped, as did the rest of the MC. Juice had overstepped the mark. Jax paced like a caged dog. “Seriously Juice?” Opie looked disappointed in his brother. (Y/N) stood her ground. She felt responsible, disappointed in the trouble she has caused for Juice.

Clay stomped away to the bar. He needed to put some distance between him and Juice. Tig watched as Clay struggled to open the twist cap on the whiskey bottle. Clay slammed the bottle down. Gripping his hands on the edge of the countertop he hung his head low, ashamed of himself. Tig didn’t say a word. He unscrewed the cap, pouring himself and Clay a drink. “He took advantage Tig. She’s in no state to be making decision for herself.” Tig smiled at Clay’s worry but he couldn’t help but see it from the other side.   
“I know you don’t want to hear this Clay but those two, they have been inseparable for years.” Clay’s nostrils flare, he was right he didn’t want to hear it. “I don’t know man. I’m just saying, at least you’d know with him she’d never come home in state again.” Tig took his leave before Clay could say much more.

(Y/N) helped Juice to his feet. She eyed the lump that was forming on the back of his head. “Are you okay?” She asked softly. Jax scoffed at the pair of them. “What are you? Some sort of whore?” His words punching a hole in (Y/N), “You’ve been back five minutes and you’re already on to the next guy.” Tears slipped down her cheeks, she bowed her head in submission. Juice buried her head in his chest, holding a deadly glare towards Jax. He was torn between comforting (Y/N) and ripping Jax’s head clean of his shoulders. “That was uncalled for.” He growled. Jax puffed his chest, moving towards Juice. (Y/N) turned once Jax got closer, slapping him across the face. Everyone, including Jax, stood stunned. (Y/N) took Juice by the hand back into his room, locking the door behind them.

Chibs and Bobby watched the whole thing silently. Once Juice’s door clicked shut they made a move to pull Jax away before he could cause anymore damage. “That was a wee bit too far lad.” Chibs said with his hand on Jax’s shoulder. The fuzz of anger cleared from Jax’s head, he realised what he had done. He realised how badly he fucked up.

Clay sat nursing the whiskey Tig had poured for him. Contemplating his next move. Was Tig right? Was he right? He couldn’t answer the questions and it frustrated him. He looked up at the group as they walked in. Looking for Juice or his daughter, yet both of them were absent. “Where?” He asked Bobby. Bobby pushed back his wild hair and sat down next to him. “Think it’s best to leave ‘em be right now Clay. Jax said some harsh things to (Y/N). Poor girl is distraught. She slapped him. Personally, I think he’s lucky she is the way she is at the moment. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be standing.” Clay huffed he knew Jax had a way with words, an ability to make a bad situation worse.   
“Tig thinks he’d be good to her. I just...”  
“He’s a good boy.” Chibs interrupted him, “Yeah, he overstepped the boundaries. Take it from me, if my Kerrianne brought home a lad like Juice, I’d be happy. I’d know she was being taken care of. Think he needs it too, you know. Boy’s been moping around here since she’s been gone.” Clay sculled his drink. He was going to drown his sorrows. His sorrows of seeing his little girl battered and bruised. He planned on getting blind drunk.

(Y/N) fought back the tears. She didn’t want to cry anymore. Everything was blown out of proportion. Juice didn’t make a sound. His breathing was steady as he held her. His hand soothed her, rubbing gently across her back. She breathed deeply, regaining her composure. (Y/N) looked up at Juice. He watched her wrestle within herself. At the words her brother had said, the anger she caused her father and her own feelings. “Do you regret it?” Juice choked out; scared he might be breaking his own heart at the question. Her eyes were swollen and red. She couldn’t speak just yet. The tears threatened to spill again. Instead she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips again. He kissed her back softly, knowing her answer.

“He didn’t mean it you know. He was angry at me. They are all angry at me.” Juice tried to calm her in hopes to get her smiling again soon. (Y/N) shook her head. “I know he didn’t mean it but I wanted to kiss you, I wanted you to kiss me. The timing is all wrong but Juice, when has our timing ever been right? I don’t care how angry they get. I refuse to apologise for it.”  (Y/N) knew Juice was just as fragile as she was. She knew that upsetting his bothers would not sit right with him. She spoke to reassure him and herself. Juice sat (Y/N) down on the bed. He kissed into her hair, joining her. “(Y/N), I’m expecting anything from you, especially after what you have been through. Just know this. I will wait and when you’re ready we can talk about us.” (Y/N) smiled at Juice. She couldn’t help but get lost in him. His words. His smile. His eyes. He was always so careful with her. He always took care of her. Internally she kicked herself for ever getting caught up with Monroe, when the whole time he was standing right in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

  


The California heat never let up. Into the dead of night the wind did nothing to cool the air. Silence rolled around the room between (Y/N) and Juice. The comfortable silence of decisions being made, of thoughts running wild. (Y/N) couldn’t walk away from him again. She understood she was lucky. Lucky that he waited for her. That he was still here with arms wide open. Juice took the whiskey that laid discard on the bed and helped himself to a nerve calming swig. “I want you. I want to be your old lady. I want to be the one you come home to after a tough day. I want to make all your pain go away. All this shit with Monroe, none of that is important. I don’t want to lose you.” She spoke softly with an authoritative voice. She had wanted... needed him for so long. Juice couldnt hold back the smile that spread wide across his face. It took a disaster to bring together. She leaned placing a soft heartfelt kiss on his lips.

All it took was for (Y/N) to say those words, to reassure him further that the risk they were taking was going to be worth it. “You’d never lose me.” He laughed remembering all the times they had spent together. All the times they’d run to each other when things got hard. He laughed mainly because of all the croweaters he left half naked in his room, just to be by her side. “You don’t know how many women I have pissed off over the years, leaving them to be with you. Maybe I’m a fool, but you were always worth it. You are so worth it. You’re trouble... but worth it.” He engulfed her lips with his, kissing her slowly and deeply. 

Clay swam in his surrounds. The bar, filled with croweaters, who were easy on his eye. He breathed in the scent of tobacco and stale beer that lingered in the air. He had lost count of the number of drinks he had tossed back. He felt loose. He contemplated the situation, what everyone had said. The thought of Juice being with his daughter no longer bothered him. “I must be drunk.” He snickered to himself. The night slowly came to a close. The MC memebers broke off, coupled with giggling croweaters. He knew he would have to give in to sleep soon. However, he knew he had to fix things with his little girl. Clay pushed back from the bar, off to face his demons. 

“(Y/N), open the door. Open.” Clay used his forehead to knock on the door. The alcohol did nothing to help him forget about the pain in his hands. He needed to talk to his daughter, to Juice. To clear the air. “Do you want me to get it?” Juice whispered into (Y/N)’s ear, slowly caressing her back. (Y/N) nodded. Following Juice over to the door. She suddenly felt timid; she felt the need to hide behind Juice. She wanted him to protect her but at the same time; she wanted to be close to protect him from her father. 

He was face-to-face with Clay. Reeking of whiskey Clay pushed his way in, smiling. Juice was at a loss. On one hand, he wanted to protect (Y/N). Yet on the other, he needed to obey Clay- his president. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Clay slumped down on the bed staring between the pair. “I’m not happy. Not in the least. But your brothers are right Juice.” Clay slurred his words, rocking back and forth as he spoke. “I trust you. I am trusting you. Both of you. You take care of each other. I’m putting so much on the line here. Ergh...” Clay’s head sank low, “I’m going to bed.” (Y/N) stepped out from behind Juice and placed a kiss on her father’s cheek. Clay stared into his daughters eyes, she knew he loved her. Clay knew it was time to let his little girl grow up. To stop trying to control her. He clapped his hand on Juice’s shoulder, as both a warning and a symbol of trust. “Goodnight.” A blessing. That’s what Clay had given them. (Y/N) knew she could take his drunken word for it.  


* * *

  


  


 After all this time of watching (Y/N) from a far, always keeping his feelings in check, it only took one incident to allow him to be with the girl of his dreams, the girl he had yearned for, for so long. His eyes roamed over her body taking her in, memorising ever curve, ever freckle. Even behind all the cuts and bruises he still thought she was beautiful. Their compatibility, their friendship, he knew there was a small chance that it could all be ruined but he needed her. She kept him sane. She kept him safe. She tamed his demons. 

For (Y/N) being so closely involved with the club meant she would always be in danger, regardless of her relationship with Juice. Although, she knew he would keep her safe. Together they would face a great deal of hardships, loss and heartbreak but in that moment they both knew, they both saw it... together they were whole. They would go to the ends of the Earth for each other. For Juice the club was meant to come first but he couldn’t do that, not when it came to (Y/N). She was his priority, and vice versa. They would kill for each other, lie for each other and die for each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day smut insert.

6 months later.

“Who would’ve thought it?” (Y/N) said with a sigh as she sunk into the plush cushions on the couch. Juice joined her. They were both exhausted from unpacking. “What’s that babe?” Juice asked placing his head in her lap.  
“That’d we’d end up here, together.” She smiled down at him. Her eyes glistened with a spark, pure happiness.

A fire ignited within Juice, he sat up, and in one smooth motion he pulled (Y/N) into his lap. She straddled him, looking at him with shock from the sudden change in position. Juice tangled his hand in her hair, pulling their lips together. His kiss was rough, needy, wanting. Her hands tugged and pulled at his shirt, ridding him of it. With his free hand he lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts to him. His large calloused hand began roughly kneading at her flesh, ripping moans from deep in her throat. They broke apart from one another, just long enough for (Y/N) to rid herself of her t-shirt completely then adding her bra to the pile.

Juice slammed their lips back together; his hands continued their work on her breasts. (Y/N)’s hips rocked over him, but Juice slowed down, his touch becoming softer, (Y/N) felt as if he was holding back. “What’s wrong?” (Y/N) asked pulling back slightly.  
“I just… I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was full of sincerity as he looked up to her eyes. She softened her look now understanding the change, “Juice, I won’t break. I trust you.” With her permission he picked up where he left off.

(Y/N) hands fiddled with his jeans, trying to get them undone. As soon as she did Juice raised his hips, allowing her to pull them down. His large hard member sprang free. (Y/N) wrapped her hand around him, giving a gentle squeeze. She pumped him a few times, spreading his pre-cum around his swollen head with her thumb. Juice’s head fell back as he gasped in pleasure at the feel of her soft hand on him. She attached her lips to his neck, marking him as hers.

Juice needed her. He pushed her to stand in front of him. (Y/N) panted in anticipation as she watched Juice flick open the button on her jeans. His hands firmly gripped at the hem of her pants tugging them down along with her panties. His eyes roamed her naked form before he slipped off the rest of his clothes. He pulled her towards him. His tongue licked a strip from her pubic bone to her naval before she crashed back onto his lap.

His hand tugged her at her hair, revealing her neck to him. He nipped and sucked at the soft skin. (Y/N) became inpatient; she took a hold of his cock and sank down on him. He filled her completely. “Fuck!” Juice’s hips bucked slightly at the feel of her tightness around him. “Juice!” Her voice came out as a strangled cry. After a moment of stillness and rough kisses, she raised her hips, his tip sat just inside her. She teased him, bouncing up and down, keeping him barely inside her. A moan escaped his lips as she impaled herself with him again, his cock completely inside her once more. Both of his hands found their way to her hips. Holding her tight, he knew it would most likely leave marks.

He encouraged her movements and moved his hips to meet her. She moaned his name as he pushed up into her roughly, picking up the pace. He could feel she was close to complete bliss. His finger moved to rub her clit. (Y/N)’s finger dug into his shoulders as she came undone around him. Her walls clamped down around his cock sending him over the edge.

Her head fell onto his shoulder. She was exhausted, as was Juice. “I love you” she whispered into his ear.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
